List of Fanon Ninjago Seasons
This is a list of Ninjago Fanon seasons '''created by the users of this wiki. They all take place within separate parallel universes in The Ninjago Multiverse. '''Feel free to add your own! Civil War Timeline Description This series takes place in Earth-30, a world where the Sons of Garmadon are actually mirror versions of the Ninja, and the Ninja are in a civil war with each other. It also expands many years after the first three seasons as a beta series. First Realm Arc An alternate take on the "Oni Trilogy" in canon Ninjago where the Oni have disappeared long ago, and Wu and Lloyd learn about their past. It is around this time that they learn about a character absent in canon Ninjago, known simply as "The Creator." Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The ninja battle the Sons of Garmadon for the Oni Masks to prevent Garmadon's Resurrection, however fail and find the S.o.G.'s identity as the Bizarro Ninja. * Main antagonist: "Mr. E" Bizarro Lloyd * Villainous faction: Sons of Garmadon - Bizarro Ninja * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Released: '''July 2019 ''Season 9: Herders '' The ninja are trapped in the First Realm with a young Wu, and find that the Oni have left the realm long ago, and the terrible Dragon Keepers have taken over. *'Main antagonist: '''Zozuk *'Villainous faction: Dragon Keepers *'Focus Ninja:' Wu *'Episodes:' 10 *'Released: '''July 2019 '''Civil War Trilogy' After falling into a civil war with each other, the Ninja face enemies that can only be handled as a combined team. Throughout the trilogy the Ninja learn to love each other again, even after the loss of Zane. [[Season 10: Civil War|''Season 10: Civil War]] The Ninja split up over a quarrel with Garmadon's imprisonment, and the team is disbanded. It is later revealed that this was all orchestrated by Nadakhan, who is out to get revenge on Jay. * '''Main antagonist:' Nadakhan * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Jay and Nya * Episodes: 10 * Released: '''July 2018 [[Season 11: Starfarer|Season 11: Starfarer]] The Ninja team up again to fight an alien race known as the Scavengers, who plan on using Zane's heart to destroy Ninjago. The end of the season results in Zane's death after he sacrifices his heart to save the planet. * '''Main antagonist: Captain Zelok * Villainous faction: Scavenger Aliens * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 10 * Released: '''December 2018 [[Season 12: Fire 'N Ice|Season 12: Fire 'N Ice]] The Ninja reunite once and for all to end the war between Ice Samurai and Fire People and prevent Zane's resurrection. * '''Main antagonists: Emperor Ghiaccobo and King Caldera * Villainous factions: Ice Samurai and Fuocasonne * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 6 * Released: '''April 2019 '''Absolute Zero Trilogy The loss of Zane impacts the Ninja's lives throughout, and the five Elemental Masters are gifted new abilities known as Stands with unknown potential. [[Season 13: Battle Tendency|''Season 13: Battle Tendency]] The Ninja discover special abilities called Stands after visiting an ancient ruin, and discover that there are more people out there just like them who have worse intentions. * '''Main Antagonist: '''Sovrano Supremo name: [[American Zero]] * '''Villainous faction:' Supremo's Agents and Seekers of the Arrow * Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd Garmadon name: [[Titanium]] * '''Episodes: 15 * Released: '''August 2019 ''Season 14: Update 1.4.10 (coming soon)'' After years of being untouched, the Digiverse develops it's own virus that builds and updates itself, creating an A.I. that controls the whole reality. Inside the Digiverse he creates a battle facility where Stand Users pin their Stands against others for sport. * '''Main Antagonist: '''Zero name: TBA * '''Villainous Faction: Zero's digital Stands * Focus Ninja: Cole name: [[The Fold]] * Episodes: '''TBA * '''Released: '''TBA ''Season 15: TBA (coming soon)'' '''Beta Ninja Season 16: Revenge of Time It takes place 28 years after Fire 'N Ice and Krux and Acronix have come back to Ninjago. * Main antagonists: Krux and Acronix * Villainous faction: Past Pandemonium * Main Ninja: Extradroid * Episodes: 7+ * Release: Early 2020 Season 17: TBA * Release: '''2020 ''Unknown Beta Ninja Intstallment'' TheFeelingIFeel's (Harumi's) Series - Realms of Death Description Ninjago: Realms of Death is a series where every realm becomes a realm of death, led by the Overlord. It is succeeded by Ninjago: Masters of Airjitzu. It takes place in our planet Earth, also known as Ninjago Earth-10000. Seasons [[Destruction of Chen's Island|'Season 1: Destruction to Chen's Island (Pilot)]]'' After a long journey from the realm of Camelot, the Ninja travel to Chen's Island, where they will find yet their worst nightmare: Aspheera and her army teamed up with the Oni to destroy the Ninja. They seek to bring evil upon Ninjago: The ancient dark masters that were told in the legend and prophecy. * Main antagonist(s): Aspheera and the Omega * First US Airdate: June 11, 2019 * Last US Airdate: July 1, 2019 * Villainous faction(s): The Pyro Vipers and the Oni * Episodes: 22 A FANDOM User's Series Description This takes place on a different world where there is an alternative timeline, in the ending of Season 10, March of the Oni, Omega still rules Ninjago and the Tornado of Creation did not work. Season 11: Darkness Continues * Main Antagonist(S): '''Omega * '''Villainous Faction: '''The Oni * '''Focus Ninja(S) '''Lloyd and Cole * '''Episode Count: '''10 * '''First Air Date: '''August 26th, 2019 * '''Last Air Date: '''TBA ''The Secrets of the Forbidden Blades'' ''Reawakening'' * '''Main Antagonist(S): The Forbidden Emperor * Villainous Faction: The Frozen Warriors * Focus Ninja(S): Zane * Air Date: '''TBA Emperor Garmadon's Series Description This takes place on Earth-101, a world where in the Hunted finale, the darkness Garmadon speaks about is not the oni, but it is past villains from the first two seasons of Ninjago Coming back. With the exception of Season 12 and Season 16, and Season 17, every season has the same antagonist (and/or) villainous faction as a official Ninjago season. ''The Oni Arc'' [[Season 10: Legacy|Season 10: Legacy]] Based on the Ninjago: Legacy sets, the villains from Season 1 and 2 return and the ninja must use the dragon masks to stop them. * '''Main Antagonist: The Overlord * Villainous Faction: Stone Army and Serpentine * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * First Air Date: January 4, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''January 18, 2019 ''Destruction City Arc'' [[Season 11: Rise of the Oni|Season 11: Rise of the Oni]] Based on Ninjago Season 10: March of the Oni, the Oni are attacking Ninjago and the ninja must defeat them. * '''Main Antagonist: The Alpha * Villainous Faction: Oni * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 4 * First Air Date: February 2, 2019 * Last Air Date: February 5, 2019 [[Season 12: True Darkness|''Season 12: True Darkness]] The Alpha sends the Dark Spinjitzu Master, the first Spinjitzu master's evil brother to Ninjago. * '''Main Antagonist:' The Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Faction: Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * First Air Date: February 18, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''March 1, 2019 [[Jailbreak|Jailbreak]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have been imprisoned after the Oni and elemental robots have taken Ninjago and the next resistance must free them. * '''Main Antagonists: The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Air Date: March 15, 2019 [[Season 13:: Into the Realms|''Season 13: Into the Realms]] Based on Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu, The Ninja and Elemental Masters have been stranded on the Kingdom of Peace and must find a way out. * '''Main Antagonists:' Aspheera and the Ice Emperor * Villainous Factions: Pyro Snakes and Ice Samurai * Focus Ninja: Kai and Zane * Episodes: 10 * First Air Date: April 13, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''April 20, 2019 [[Battle of Destruction City|Battle of Destruction City]] A Ninjago special event, the ninja have returned and must find a way to defeat the Oni, elemental robots, and their new creation, the coloss-oni-bot. * '''Main Antagonists: The Alpha and the Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Factions: Oni and Elemental Robots * Focus Ninja: N/A * Air Date: May 12, 2019 Standalone Seasons [[Season 14: Infection|''Season 14: Infection]] Iron Baron has returned and he corrupted the dragon hunters and the dragons and seeks revenge on the ninja. * '''Main Antagonist:' Iron Baron * Villainous Faction: The Infected * Focus Ninja: Zane * Episodes: 6 * Release Date: June 12, 2019 * Last Air Date: June 26, 2019 [[Season 15: Back in Time|''Season 15: Back in Time]]' ''' When the ninja try to impress Wu, they take it too far and invent a time machine, which takes them to the past. * Main Antagonist: '''N/A * '''Villanous Faction: '''N/A * '''Focus Ninja: Jay * Episodes: '''6 * '''First Air Date: '''July 16, 2019 * '''Last Air Date: '''July 22, 2019 ''Videogame Monsters Arc'' [[Season 16: Videogame Mayhem|Season 16: Videogame Mayhem]] Somewhat based on Ninjago Season 12, A mysterious man in disguise as Cyrus Borg creates a new Videogame console called the "NinjaTendo DS" which is a cursed videogame that will suck you inside (Nobody knows it is cursed), and you will have to defeat the boss to find your way out. * 'Main Antagonist: 'Lord Malvagioco * 'Villainous Faction: 'Videogame Monsters * '''Focus Ninja: '''Lloyd * '''Episodes: '''10 * '''First Air Date: August 1, 2019 * Last Air Date: '''August 6, 2019 ''Season 17: Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master'' After the return of the Dark Spinjitzu Master, he tells them he wants to bring back the First Spinjitzu Master with the four blades of death but in evil form. * '''Main Antagonist: Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Faction: Videogame Monsters * Focus Ninja: '''N/A * '''Episodes: '''20 * '''First Air Date: August 6, 2019 * Last Air Date: August 30, 2019 [[Haywire|''Haywire]] After the Dark Spinjitzu Master brings back the First Spinjitzu Master in Evil Form, and makes the ninja (except Nya) go haywire, so Nya alone must find a way to restore peace. * '''Main Antagonist: 'Dark Spinjitzu Master * Villainous Faction: Ninja & Videogame Monsters * Focus Ninja: Nya * Air Date: '''TBA [[The Last Stand|The Last Stand]]'' (COMING SOON)'' ''New Series (Coming Soon)'' ''New Series Season 1 (Coming Soon)'' Adventures of the Ninja (Redninja2.0's Mini-Series) Description A series of related and unrelated randomness involving strong love with "Jaya" and "Lumi". Seasons ''Season 1 (Ongoing)'' * '''Storylines: '''1 * '''Episodes: '''1 * '''First Released: '''June 15: 2019 * '''Last Released: '''TBA Ultimate Bendy's Series [[Season 11: Secrets of the forbidden Spindzhitsu|Season 11: Secrets of the forbidden Spindzhitsu]] * '''Main antagonist: '''Ice Emperor and Aspheera * '''Villainous faction: '''Ice Samurai and Fire Shakes * '''Focus Ninja: '''Unknown * '''Episodes: '''13 * '''Release: '''2019 [[Season 12: Elemental Fight|Season 12: Elemental Fight]] * '''Main antagonist: '''Lord Garmadon * '''Villainous faction: '''No * '''Focus Ninja: '''No * '''Episodes: '''7 * '''Release: '''2019 [[Season 13: The Sons of the Dark|Season 13: The Sons of the Dark]] * '''Main antagonist: '''Zenrom * '''Villainous faction: '''Sons of dark * '''Focus Ninja: '''No * '''Episodes: '''9 * '''Release: '''2019 [[Season 14: End Game|Season 14: End Game]] Coming soon. Galvatream's Two seasons Former series [[Galvatream's season 10-Rising Magma|season 10: Rising Magma]] * '''Main antagonist: Lord Moltron * Villainous faction: The Molten Army * Focus Ninja: Cole * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Frozen Curse|'Season 11: Frozen Curse']] * Main antagonist: Icebreaker * Villainous faction: Frost Legion * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[The Oni's Doom|'Season 12: The Oni's Doom']] * Main antagonist: Oni Warlords * Villainous faction: None * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Darkness Dawns|'Season 13: Darkness Dawns']] * Main antagonist: Kai/Overlord * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Tor and Zor * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Mystic Fire|'Season 14: Mystic Fire']] * Main antagonist: Kai/Overlord * Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Dawn of Light|'Season 15: Dawn of Light']] * Main antagonist: Kai/Overlord * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Sickness|'Season 16: Sickness']] * Main antagonist: Fluid Sickness * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Kai/Skylor * Episodes: 6 * Release: 2018 [[Tech Overload|'Season 17: Tech Overload']] * Main antagonist: Tech Lord * Villainous faction: Tech Gang * Focus Ninja: Benthos * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Magic Mayhem|'Season 18: Magic Mayhem']] * Main antagonist: Clouse Junior * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 [[Dark Defeat|'Season 19: Dark Defeat']] * Main antagonist: Overlord * Villainous faction: N/A * Focus Ninja: Lydia * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2018 On hold series Fire Oni Arc [[Season 11: Sub-Zero|'Season 11: Sub-Zero']] * Main antagonist: Artic Emperor * Villains faction: Sub-Zero Empire * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 12: The Abyss * Main antagonist: Typhon * Villainous faction: Abyssons(Sarcusis) * Focus Ninja: Caleb/Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Season 13:Reign of Vengeance * Main antagonist: Vengetron * Villainous faction: Oni * Focus Ninja: Kai * Episodes: 10 * Release: 2019 Calling Past Arc Season 14: Beasts Unleashed * Main antagonist: Bronze Lion * Villainous faction: Beastors * Focus Ninja: Kaya * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 15: Magma Incursion * Main antagonist: Lord Moltron * Villainous faction: The Molten Army * Focus Ninja: Cole * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 16: Shadows of War * Main antagonist: '''Master Umbra * '''Villainous faction: Shadow Army * Focus Ninja: Nya/Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 17: Relics of Darkness * Main antagonist: Lord Pernicious * Villainous faction: Order of Warlords * Focus Ninja: Lloyd * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon No Arc Season 18: Elemental Lords * Main antagonist: Elemental Lord Kai * Villainous faction: Elemental Lords * Focus Ninja: N/A * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Tech Ninja Arc Season 19: Lost Slaves * Main antagonist: Zar'jan the Brutal * Villainous faction: Tar'nok Slavers * Focus Ninja: Zarah * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 20: Necromancers and Ninja * Main antagonist: Ochukras the Serpent * Villainous faction: Necromancers * Focus Ninja: Lydia * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 21: The Children of Tech * Main antagonist: Lady Tech * Villainous faction: Children of Tech * Focus Ninja: Arczero * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 22: Creeps from the Deep * Main antagonist: The Awoken Prince * Villainous faction: The Forgotten People * Focus Ninja: Mary * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 23: Quakes and Stone * Main antagonist: The Monolitich King * Villainous faction: The Monoliths * Focus Ninja: Shatter * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 24: Speed of Hermes * Main antagonist: Typhon * Villainous faction: The Sarcusis * Focus Ninja: Berlin * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 25: Molten Electricity * Main antagonist: King Electro * Villainous faction: The Molten Electrocution * Focus Ninja: Sparkplug * Episodes: 10 * Release: Coming Soon Season 26: Fire and Destruction * Main antagonist: Vandance * Villainous faction: Fire Oni * Focus Ninja: Zarah * Episodes: 4 * Release: Coming Soon Category:Seasons Category:Civil War Timeline Category:The Ninjago Multiverse Category:Dtnagliastudios Series Category:Emperor Garmadon Series Category:Ultimate Bendy's Series